A connector bank of the mentioned species is known in the art from DE 37 30 662 A1. Therein, the contact elements are formed as solder pins at the connecting elements, and these pins penetrate a bottom opening of the plastic housing of the connector bank. These pins are then soldered in boreholes of a printed-circuit board for electrical connection of the connecting elements with the circuit tracks of the printed-circuit board. Each terminal position of a connector bank must, during an operation period of many years, be connected and disconnected up to 200 times. When connecting cable wires to the connecting elements, the contact elements of which are soldered in boreholes of the printed-circuit board, high connect forces will occur when pressing the cable wires into the cutting/clamping contact slots of the connecting elements. When disconnecting cable wires from the connecting elements, there are correspondingly lower disconnect forces. As the connecting elements, because of manufacturing tolerances, can move within the housing of the connector bank, the contact elements are not capable of always being supported on the housing during connection and disconnection. Thus, all connect and disconnect forces act directly on the solder position between the contact element and the printed-circuit board. When connect and disconnect forces are too high, either the solder position or the printed circuit board or the circuit tracks thereof, can be damaged near to the solder position. A consequence thereof are contact interruptions because of fine cracks and potential destruction of the solder position.